Girugamesh Wiki
2013 Comment Since their performance at Hibiya Open Air Music Hall in October 2012, girugamesh have continued to stay quiet without any further release announcements. While speculations have been flying about, they stubbornly refused to take center stage. "Wait for this moment..." Before the milestone of their 10th anniversary since their formation, the four of them re-examined girugamesh's music up to this point, to stretch and improve themselves, to a level of conflict and potentially violent collisions. As a result, the thoroughly examined sound, contains the strong initial impulse at its roots, follows the many different sounds pursued up until now, while causing a transformation that needs to be shown on a new stage. This existence is called girugamesh. The time has come to reveal the answer. (Source: http://www.girugamesh.jp/en/new/comment.html) History The band name was inspired from a character from a RPG game Final Fantasy named Gilgamesh. Nii and ShuU were already friends in elementary school. Satoshi and Ryo played in other bands back then. Through this they became friends and formed girugämesh in 2003. Later officially debuted in 2004. Gilgamesh and Girugamesh were often times confused to which one is really is the right name. All of this is written the same way in katakana. Actually it is Girugamesh. Let’s take a look at the history of the band known as girugamesh. It’s well known that the four members of the band are extremely close to each other. Nothing is more important than having an amicable working environment in a band, but in girugamesh’s case they couldn’t highlight it as an advantage—in fact it became a disadvantage. Though they got along with each other, they were isolated as a group. But when the four of them were together, they seemed like the greatest band in the world—almost omnipotent. That’s how defiant and powerful their live shows were. Their musical style, based on heavy rock, was just as aggressive. The band members started playing shows in 2004 mostly around their hometown in Chiba. When asked about that period in their lives, the members look glum. They used to play with the attitude that everyone other than themselves should be considered an enemy. Bastards, just watch, is what they said to themselves. All four of them had a belligerent attitude that they distilled into their music. The heavy music played the role of patching up these burdensome feelings. It turned out that people overseas embraced their music even earlier than the Japanese. As a result they have already toured Eruope three times, and America one time. But a band that hides away licking its wounds will never go anywhere. When the members realized this they went out into the world with a strong conviction. Even though they were teased for their weak and timid nature, they worked hard to improve the toughness of the band and succeeded in creating heavy rock that is forward-looking and open. The band acquired new listeners and supporters. One success followed another: in 2010 they had a solo show at Shinkiba COAST, and in 2011 a homecoming show at the Bunka-kaikan in their native Ichikawa City. And in March of this year, they played 13 days in a row at Shibuya WWW. In May they opened new doors with an event that they produced themselves. On July 4, they plan to release their new single “Zeccho BANG!!” produced by TAKUYA (ex.ROBOTS/JUDY AND MARY). No longer is girugamesh a band where four members have to cling to each other to accomplish anything. They have crossed the Rubicon. There’s no going back. Now all we can do is look forward to seeing how they deal with diving off of that cliff. Profiles ShuU (Ba.) *DOB : Dec 26, 1984 *Blood : O *H : 175cm *W : 62kg *Favorites : Fishing, Reading, Cigarettes : twitter | blog ' ' Satoshi ' (Vo.)' *DOB : Oct 13, 1984 *Blood : O *H : 168cm *W : 52kg *Favorites : Movies, Indirect lighting, Meat, Pug : twitter | blog ' ' Ryo ' (Dr.)' *DOB : Sep 20, 1986 *Blood : A *H : 163cm *W : 50 kg *Favorites : Cigarettes, Gummy, Music : twitter | blog ' ' Nii ' (Gt.)' *DOB : July 22, 1984 *Blood : A *H : 173cm *W : 53kg *Favorites : Naritake, Techno music, Alcohol : blog Category:Browse